role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Beam Missile King
Beam Missile King (ビームミサイルキング Bīmu Misairu Kingu) is a heavily-armed giant robot and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Beam Missile King is all about missiles, missiles, missiles and more missiles (and cannons). He isn't a very good melee fighter, so he relies on excellent long range attacks to make up for it. Beam Missile King believes that missiles are the best kind of weapon and is obsessed with them, to the point it's even part of his name. He's also a sore loser who has a really big ego on himself, as he believes his missiles to be the best around. History Debut: The King of Missiles Dinner at the Monster Bar! Beam Missile King was present along with Captain Battra's and Alien Magma's attack on the Kaiju Sakaba. Beam Missile King stated that he mainly was in this just to blow stuff up. As they approached the tavern, Beam Missile King landed down and fought off against Employee Kanegon. Beam Missile King fired missiles at Employee Kanegon, to which Employee Kanegon then ran for his life to avoid the missiles; Beam Missile King then laughed insanely as he was chasing Employee Kanegon. Employee Kanegon and Beam Missile King then got into a fistfight, which Beam Missile King won easily just by punching him very hard with one of his "fists". Then as luck would have it, Gabara (TKT) then came in riding King Ghidorah (TKT), knocking Alien Magma over and throwing Radian-X7 at the other enemies, and X7 spontaneously combusts, instantly defeating the three pirates. Captain Battra then ordered a retreat, as Gabara had King Ghidorah with him, so Beam Missile King, Alien Magma and Captain Battra then all fled from the battle, having lost. The New Kaiju Pirate Recruits? As the S.S. Bootylicious flew in the air above the Carribbean sea, Alien Magma talked to Beam Missile King and Captain Battra. Beam Missile King acted out on guard duty, keeping an eye out and staying on the ship while Captain Battra and Alien Magma got the new recruits for their crew. When the four new kaiju recruits, Hedorah (TKT), Mer-Ray and the Skeleto-Men had been presented, Beam Missile King walked up to them, firing his arm cannons in the sky and welcomed them aboard. He along with Alien Magma were then ordered by Captain Battra to steer the S.S. Bootylicious to the Pacific as they was much work to be done. Powers & Weapons * Cannons and Missiles: '''Beam Missile King's body consists of of missile launchers and cannons. ** '''Shoulder Missile: '''Missile Launchers fitted on his shoulders. ** '''Mega Launcher: '''Missile launchers on its back, capable of launching a barrage of deadly missiles. ** '''Giant Missile: '''Missile launchers on Beam Missile King's chest, storing two larger missiles. ** '''Arm Cannons: '''Twin arm cannons. Weaknesses * '''Combat: As he focuses on ranged combat, Beam Missile King lacks melee combat proficiency. Quotes Trivia * Originally he was set to debut alongside with Nova and Greek and the three would have been "bounty hunters" of some sort, but this plan was scrapped as it was too overly complex. Beam Missile King instead became the main villain of his own RP. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Robots Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)